falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct without making them vague. Archive I, Archive II, Archive III, Archive IV, Archive V, Archive VI News Talk page was getting long in the tooth.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:25, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I updated the request at the top of the page. When you're making titles, please don't make them vague. I frequently have to navigate several conversations here. Titling your inquiry something like "Question" or "Request" is not helpful. Thanks for reading!-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:43, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Defenders Pt. 2 So seriously what do you think can I make the faction? CaptainCain (talk) 10:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :No. As it is I'm getting worried by the pictures being added to the Devil's Brigade, I'm going to have to read the new additions.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:11, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Uhhh What are you worried about copyright or what? CaptainCain (talk) 15:26, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :One last thing I'm going to be on a trip over the weekend so I'm not going to be able to edit the Devil's Brigade should you find issues. My apologies in advance. CaptainCain (talk) 15:38, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for missing the rules page Didn't realise that we couldn't create Vaults without approval, sorry if its out of place, but I believe the dates are in tune and events aren't blown out of proportion and such, and Kirkman is a idea for a storyline I've thought up, so sorry if its out of place.CarthAntilles (talk) 18:05, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :I hope it doesn't seem terribly arbitrary, there were in fact well considered reasons for these rules that I'd be happy to discuss with you some time. I'll review Vault 14 when I have the time.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Buster's Bombadiers Not much to this group except that they're a group of crazy Ex-Air Force Ghouls who have a working B-52 Stratofortress, they fly over NYC and basically bomb the shit out of anyone (mostly raiders) caught out in the open. They make their home at Mitchel Air Force Base and there they take in other ghouls and mutants and propmtly train to fight the communist menace (really just smoothskins). Their leader is basically a vengeful, genocidal nutjob angry at non-mutants for being bigoyed towards his kind, how they're viewed as zombie freaks, shot on sight in some places and basically viewed as second-class citizens if that. However he doesn't know about the FRL who has anti-discrimantion laws, and other places that accept ghouls. If you don't like the idea of a B-52 I can switch that out with a Zeppelin they peiced together or a single vertibird they use for bombing runs. Also can I make that small Enclave faction I've asked about? The Reclamation I mean, they're a group of survivors from the Capital Wasteland who linked up with a small cell that was located in NYC. They basically fight like the Vietcong, ambushing, setting up IEDs, laying minefields, they still have their power armour and advanced weaponry they're just very few in number (125) and thus are forced to use guerilla tactics. They're also half the reason why Lyon's Brotherhood is down in NYC they are hunting down the last of the Enclave. So waddya think? CaptainCain (talk) 10:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :No to the power armored groups. Did you know power armor was only used domestically for the first time a few months prior to the nukes being dropped? Did you know that in Fallout, the Brotherhood of Steel didn't even have enough Power Armor to outfit all their guys, hence the existence of Brotherhood armor? There's not warehouses full of power armor for every hundred guys in this and that area. No Lyons brotherhood, no Enclave, etc. Okay to the zombie airmen, that sounds cool.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:24, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Wait so your cool with the B-52? CaptainCain (talk) 18:57, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::In this instance, yes. This is not blanket permission to suddenly inundate the wasteland with B-52s.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Signature Is there a way to sign my signature so it says something besides my username but still leads to my userpage? Vivaporius has one i think Walrus king (talk) 23:14, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :The custom signature box is in your preferences.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) New Zealand I was thinking... if the Great War happened, New Zealand would have been pretty well off (Not accounting fallout, nuclear winter, etc.) So I'm thinking of making an article basis off the country -similar to this- and how it is after the war. I had the idea of making it Chinese owned (as it basically is now), so the capital would have been nuked, leaving no true government. Would this be acceptable? -- # ''Nero'' :Being "Chinese owned" would be reason enough for it to not be well off, not that any place in the Fallout setting should be considered well off. If you care to develop it accordingly, sure. If your ideas all require the premise of well off, than you shouldn't do it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) It was just an idea so New Zealand wasn't a perfectly normal, non barren utopia of futuristic technology and thriving community. With the introduce of a Chinese government, it would turn into a Communist state some time close to the Great War. Maybe 10 to 15 years before launch. I will work on some ideas, touch up on some canon, then do the article later on. -- # ''Nero'' Enclave congressman/base/garage I'll put 'em like this, so its easier to answer; #Would I be allowed to make a Enclave congressman? not like him being a vital character, or some leader of the Enclave, but rather a small time officer in the Enclave, co-ordinating the remains of the Enclave after the Oil Rig's destruction #Could I make a article on a Enclave base, one that Does get destroyed, maybe like a US naval ship thats still in use by the Enclave, or another Oil Rig, your call on whats allowed #Could I make a location article about a old Pre-War factory being re-activated, like a food processing plant for junk foods and such? #Can I make a article about a Garage which repairs Pre-War cars and such? Cheers.CarthAntilles (talk) 13:19, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :In order: No. Elaborate please. Yes. Elaborate please.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::For number two, I'm kind of thinking basically like Kirkman, history of the base before the war, and the use of it after, and for number four, it'll basically be a automobile shop, with Pre-war tech and knowledge of how to repair old Pre-War Vehicles, and would there be any Enclave character that I could make? not a high ranking officail, but somone from the Enclave government?CarthAntilles (talk) 19:09, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes to the garage. Enclave is played out, don't do it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Am I still able to talk about the Enclave in the past tense, Talk about dead officials, Battles, Bases, Etc? ::: CarthAntilles (talk) 20:57, June 20, 2014 (UTC) NCR Military Hey OT. So as you may know I'm big on aircraft and military. For the record I'm done creating any more pages that are within the confines of NCR armed forces (Air, Navy, Army). They were put in place with heavy background and foreground emphasis to provide the other guys with te ability to fall back on links and spin off all kinds of possibilites, not to mention the characters that have referenced these pages of mine. I don't always check messages, normally I get BS Spam from Halo Nation and always assume that's what it is. But now I have got the message - no more NCR Military pages. (Finally! someone told him to stfu! right?) Haha. Just a quick question. I am aware of the basic rules, and don't want to be made an exception as it's not fair on the others, especially if it comes to due penalties. So in regards to my pages, are there any in particular that are due to have a hammer fall on them? what am I doing right so far and what am I doing wrong? Mfwatto 10:32, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'll have to get back to you on that, but I don't intend to delete any of the NCR military articles so long as they don't violate other rules. I noticed you created another NCR soldier after you wrote this, so I banned you for a week since I figured it was pretty much a direct challenge to the moratorium at that point. If you're not completely turned off from TL by this and care to return when the ban expires, I have an idea I'd like to talk to you about that might help you get a bit of your military fix in without saturating the wiki with a single topic.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :No it was not a direct "challenge" to the "Moratorium". I was however very tired throughout the week and misread the second paragraph where you included characters. I thought characters were still creatable, so after watcing Attack Force Z, I whipped up a page. :Nonetheless, it was an accident. Anyway. I'm open to ideas and collaboration, so long as it's my taste I'll be a part of it, and as I said to the other guy any of my pages are their pages too. It's there as a foundational resource for people to fall back on when linking things or looking for more background for their characters etc. Mfwatto 05:18, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Review Devil's Brigade I'm just gonna ask you to review the Devil's Brigade, b/c me and T42 are doing a co-lab on it. Mkae note of what sections you find flaws, issues and such and let me know, I'll gladly fix these issues. I'm simply trying to clear the air with this article after your previous ominous comment prior to this. CaptainCain (talk) 02:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Everything but Project Fido and the M501 is unacceptably overpowered and should be scrapped. The limitation placed on the M501 is silly and video-gamish, perhaps a better way to communicate the rarity of its use and the scarcity of its ammunition would be to say that it can only be fired with authorization from the highest level, and that efforts are made to recover the shell fragments for recasting. The President's son clashes with canon. Overall, the existence of this group clashes too much with the presentation of the Enclave in canon.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ex-Brotherhood Member Could I make a page about a former Mid-western Brotherhood member?, no ties to the Brotherhood, but with training from his days in the Brotherhood.CarthAntilles (talk) 07:57, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Just his training? Sure, not a problem.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) NCR Farming Village Could I make an article about a small NCR farming village? the Village itself would consist of Sandcrete buildings and a small garrison of NCR soldiers, I intend to have it tie in with the current story I'm peicing together, the basis having the Explorers from Vault 14 reach the settlement, and help the villagers combat raiders, improve facillities, and recruit another wastelander to there group. --CarthAntilles (talk) 12:14, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Why would a farming village have a garrison as opposed to say, a sheriff and deputies?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:52, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, It would be on the frontier, and would have a sandcrete mine not far from its location. --CarthAntilles (talk) 17:59, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright sounds fine. Don't go nuts.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:17, June 23, 2014 (UTC) The Mountaineers This is a group of people descended from the 10th Moutain Division who sent to West Virginina for weapons testing and civic policing. They have about 2200 men in total all of them armed with high end Pre-war weaponry, ranging from Marksmen Carbines to Energy weapons to special weapons from the Harding Arms Company. they have a medium stock of combat robots ranging from Sentry Bots to Mister Gutsies. The Moutaineers rule over an area of Appalachia from a fort they constructed themselves (made of logs, cemenet and scrap metal) up in the hills. They have artillery they use to bombard any group, person and so on within their domain that proves a threat to their rule.They get most of their ammo for their artillery from their old base yet it is in rather short supply. They patrol the valleys they rule over and extract new recruits from the local populations adding to their numbers. Also one thing I neglected to mention, they joined with local survivalist communities that lived in Appalachia after the bombs fell, forming an alliance despite the two groups being at odds prior to then. Waddya Think? CaptainCain (talk) 22:40, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Cut out the robots, energy weapons, and artillery; it just makes them seem like Boomers + Brotherhood. Play up their survival skills (mountaineering, woodcraft, etc.) to make them stand out.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Could the moutaineers have a tank? Like an M1 Abrams, they use it on patrols and for shows of force towards the locals they rule over. CaptainCain (talk) 18:27, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Tanks seem like less than ideal vehicles for mountainous terrain. I have an idea for you: how about some Yao Gui? They might even have a pit of Yao Gui that they throw criminals or dissidents in.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:33, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure the Yao Guai, I could see them as sort of trained war animals for the Moutaineers along with a form of execution. But i ask about the tank because I plan on having the Moutaineers control a section of Huntington WV and they use it for urban patrol. I know a tank sounds a bit screwy in a moutain.urban enviorment but there is likely nothing some raider has in their arsenal that can hold a torch to an M1. CaptainCain (talk) 19:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) No to the tank.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:05, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :How about a robotic war hound? Think the Panzerhund from Wolfenstein. It would be an experimental weapon being design by the Harding Securities Company. (Where the Mountaineers get most of their special guns). CaptainCain (talk) 20:35, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::The reference is lost on me. Can this article not be made without exotic technology? Plenty of cool groups have been made without weather dominators, death stars, and gattling tesla coil nuke launcher vertibird tank mech suits. Can the Mountaineers not be rad mountain men survivalists descended from those soldiers?-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:15, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Fine, I'll think something up for these guys. CaptainCain (talk) 10:16, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Mutant/Former Perpetual Two things could I develop a mutant species for the NYC wasteland, they're basically people who took shelter in the subway tunnels and after the bombs fell and had the gas masks they wore merged with their bodies turning them into mutants that roam the wastes attacking travellers and dragging them back to their lair. Also my I develop a character who is a former member of the Perpetuals , who was caught in the irradiated part of the base and became a ghoul and after serving with the Enclave ghouls awhile he walked out when his normal bretheren began to clear the red zone. he currently acts as a mercenary in the Northwestern Wasteland. So may I? CaptainCain (talk) 20:19, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :So these are mutants with longevity right, not mutants giving birth to gas mask face people. Yes to the perpetual merc.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:38, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah they would be people from the pre-war days. CaptainCain (talk) 01:28, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Sounds good.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:53, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Vietnam Could I make a Page about the Pre-War American Invasion of Vietnam from the Chinese Government? The basic premise is that China has essentaily placed a puppet government in Vietnam, and following requests from the public general Communist hating public, the US moved to invade Vietnam, with the public believing it was a mission to free the Vietnamese, but the real reason being the uncovered Vietnamese Oil abundance in the region, Invading and succsesfully establishing beachheads, and securing the city of Saigon, with losess on both sides, and later continued terrorist action against US forces in Vietnam. The Oil would later fuel US forces for a limited time, and appease the general public in the US, whilst Chairman Cheng would claim the invasion was 'a act of American imperialism' Year of Start: 2067 Year of End: 2069 Commander US: General Anderson McKarter Commander Chinese: General Tsuet Jaing Shu What dya think? :Doesn't quite work out with canon for assorted reasons. The US was maintaining a pretense of only acting in defense of its own territory, vis a vis conflict with China until 2076. The direct conflict with China only began after trade talks broke down in 2066 and the US refused to sell oil to China. If China had de facto control of Vietnam and could pump it for oil prior to that, the trade talks probably wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. If you want to do a write-up of Pre-War military conflicts, I suggest going for something in the European or Middle-Eastern theaters of the Resource Wars, it's a less defined period.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:26, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Damn, just wrote up the draft in Word... But alright, though European Battles don't appeal to me so I'll abandon the idea. --CarthAntilles (talk) 17:43, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::If you already wrote it up, I suggest posting it to the Fallout Fanfiction Wiki. They're less concerned with sticking to canon, so it's a good place to experiment as long as you don't mind cohabiting the setting with stuff like mysterious emperors, a potentially contradictory array of presidents, and vaults full of wizards and goblins. I think it's a better idea than just deleting what you wrote.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Since I'm unable to make a page about any battles around Vietnam during the periods of Time I've chosen, could I make a page About Vietnam leading up to the Great War? Basically outlining the Chinese annexation of Vietnam, controlling the region through a puppet government, outrage from the UN and the United States, but basically having no conflict occuring near or at Vietnam, until the Great War where it is essentailly, wiped off the Map. What dya think? --CarthAntilles (talk) 12:12, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. You could also describe the conflict between the Chinese and Vietnamese partisans. It's unlikely they'd take annexation laying down.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:30, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Questions about the Devil's Brigade Could the Devil's Brigade take over the Mojave bunker, or could I make up some other location for them to have in the Mojave. Also does the Devil's Brigade and Perpetuals have a civil war? This is an idea I pitched to T42 seeing as me and him are working on forging a relationship between the Brigade and the Perpeutals and since the George claims to inherit the presidnecy and Major Blackfield openly opposes that idea the two would naturally clash over who was the rightful ruler. Just an Idea I thought I'd ask you about to see if there are any problems. Also one more question, I don't know where I heard this but do you do pictures for people's characters, could I get one for my Enclave member? I'd like to get a photo for my page. CaptainCain (talk) 20:30, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :A fanon group cannot take over a canon location. I suppose your two groups can fight it out, that should probably be covered in its own article. Dont get crazy and or stupid with it. I would make a picture, but I dont have a working computer at this time.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:36, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Wait? What? How are you typing this then? Telekinetically? Also check my question in the Mountaineers section. CaptainCain (talk) 00:46, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I can use my smart phone to go online, but not to run Fallout New Vegas.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:06, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh okay. I'll try and track down a suitbable photo. CaptainCain (talk) 10:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Former Enclave Bunker Would I able able to make a article about a Enclave Bunker, No connection with the Enclave other than it having been formerly under the ownership of the Enclave, It would however, have been damaged following an attack on the Bunker from an unidentified party, and would be discovered by scavengers, setting up there own little community, oblivious to the Bunkers herritage. What dya think? --CarthAntilles (talk) 16:21, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :First off, in the future please use a more descriptive title: when my talk page gets busy it's difficult to keep track of stuff like "Request" or "A Few Quick Questions." Shutting down an Enclave facility is kind of a big deal, it's typically a job for a major league canon group or a protagonist (or a protagonist with a major league canon group backing them up) so you should definitely give some thought to the responsible party. As for a town springing up around the ruined bunker, how are they ignorant? Did the destroyers wipe out all traces of the Enclave existence from the site? What are they scavenging: scrap metal, concrete, and various items or power armor and energy weapons?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:09, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :So, I'm able to make the page, But I need to define aspects of how it became abandoned? plus, the bunker is relatively small, and over time, scavengers would have taken as they pleased, I also have the premise of how the Bunker was attacked by a tribal band, and eventually overwhelmed in sheer number, the former Enclave Squad there being without the possibillity of major assistance due to its remote location. --CarthAntilles (talk) 08:00, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, Also; Could I make a Page on the city of Salem? Would suit nicely, with most of my pages being located not far or in the State of Oregon and all, Could I also include Enclave scouting parties in the City also? It being the States capital. --CarthAntilles (talk) 20:54, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Picture Alignment in my articles/CaptainCain Throughout my articles the pictures in the infoboxes are always leaning one way or the other, how do you center them? better yet how do you make them take up the whole screen? CaptainCain (talk) 03:16, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :I just edited one of your pages. Go to the history and compare my edit with the previous version. It should become clear.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:43, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. CaptainCain (talk) 10:17, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Space Station/CaptainCain Hey OP with many of my articles well on their way to completion, and a few shorter ones on the rise I'd like to ask if I can make a Space station. It would be a reasearch lab for the USSA, mostly testing mineral samples from other planets collected by probes. They study the possibility of weaponizing certain ores and minerals they deem to be weapons grade. They also look into advanced sciences such as quantum physics and the possibiility of colonization of other planets within the solar system. It would be a shorter article and just wanted to clear it with you. Also its name would be an homage to the Venture Bros. CaptainCain (talk) 02:04, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Oregon Enclave Cell I'd like to make a Enclave Cell in the State of Oregon, Mainly occupying Kirkman, Smaller outposts, and other such facillities --CarthAntilles (talk) 19:54, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Permission to make an Enclave group will be the prize in a future contest, so keep your eyes peeled for that.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:22, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The City of Salem I'd like to make a page about the capital city for the state of Oregon, in the Northwest Commonwealth, I already have a decent backstory set and I'm planing to include noteworthy areas, alongside Feral ghoul infested sewer lines, a few scattered survivor settlements, and a mostly functioning Railway line, in relatively good condition. The city will also have one or two Enclave encampments spread throughout the city, since Kirkman is not far from the City, and the Enclave directive at the time, was to retake the United States, through any means. What dya think? --CarthAntilles (talk) 10:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :No Enclave. Salem's a bigger town, so carve it into a couple of different area articles, like I did with the Odessa, Texas stuff or the New Orleans stuff. I highly doubt anyone will want to horn in your Salem action, so it should work out fine if you make it two or three different places (or more, I wouldn't complain).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Apologies and Return Hello, I don't know if you remember me. I'm the guy who wrote a good bit on Mexico last summer. I really do apologize for such a long hiatus, but it has been a busy school year and between that and work I just said to myself I didn't have time to really work on fanfiction. However if I'm still welcome then I intend to get back to it, finishing up Nuevo Progreso and expanding Tamaulipas some more. Like I said I apologize for my absence and I hope to make it up by writing some good articles soon, just thought I'd announce that I'm here so it doesn't look like I popped out of nowhere. Thanks, Florida Born 77 (talk) 00:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :You are remembered fondly FB, welcome back.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:17, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Florida BoS Re-do May I try and re-do these guys? CaptainCain (talk) 14:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Only if you win an upcoming contest wherein a BoS chapter is the prize. :) --OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC)